Occasionally during the design of products, such as automotive vehicles, the placement of fasteners is such that the placement results in a blind or awkward installation procedure for the installer of the fastener. This situation can result in the need to design unique tools and can result in the frustration and fatigue of installers as they cope with the inconvenience of not being able to see what they are doing. At worst, a “no build condition” may result. This may require redesign of that portion of the automotive vehicle where the vision problem occurs. Many redesigns affect more vehicle structure than just the work site at issue and can negatively affect and change assembly and repair procedures, thus increasing the cost of a vehicle and contributing to delay of a vehicle's commercial distribution. It is therefore desirable to retain both the production design of vehicles and to retain hand tools that production line workers are familiar with using.